Constellations
Constellations are inhabitants of the Star Stream and one of the two main types of participants in the scenarios. Appearance Constellations appear in various forms and species. Their true bodies tend towards human/humanoid forms. Some of them have animal/inhuman forms either exclusively or in addition to their human forms, such as the Dog Who Threw Himself into the Flames's dog body or Abyssal Black Flame Dragon's dragon body. In the case that a constellation doesn't have enough probability or is unwilling to spend the amount of probability required to appear in a true body, they can appear in a symbolic body.Chapter 149 Symbolic bodies take the appearance of the best-known item associated with the constellation in question (a goblet of wine for Dionysus and the 100-won coin for Yi Sunsin, for instance). Description Constellations are ascended incarnations and are the more powerful of the two types of scenario participants. They have immense Statuses, a large number of high-level Stories, and significantly more coins than most (if not all) incarnations. Constellations existing prior to the start of ORV are rather old, having been born long before the free service of planetary system 8612 was terminated. They are generally individuals whose stories have been told on Earth for aeons, mainly mythological figures like Eden's angels or the Greek gods, or historical figures like Yi Sunsin or Christopher Columbus. As former incarnations, constellations are still participating in the scenarios. However, they are much further ahead of the scenario curve than the majority of incarnations. As such, they spend the time between scenarios watching the journeys of other incarnations (and constellations) through the dokkaebi-run channels. They often treat said incarnations' lives like a gameshow as an escape mechanism, entertaining themselves with exciting and emotional displays from the incarnations. When a constellation favors a particular incarnation, they can form a sponsor contract with that incarnation, granting them their aid and stigmas and taking on the responsibility of being their protector. Origin Incarnations become constellations upon gaining five Stories, each of which must be legendary rank at minimum. Upon gaining their fifth story, the grants them an appropriate modifier based on the Stories that contributed to their constellationhood. New modifiers can be earned under certain circumstances, such as major transformations to their core themes (an Angel becoming a Demon or vice versa, for instance). Ranking Constellations are ranked as follows: * Historical figure grade / Historical-grade (lowest ranked; has previously been referred to as upper-grade and great-grade) * Narrative grade (also known as Fable grade) * Myth grade (highest ranked) A constellation’s rank is decided based on their power levels, which in turn is determined by the strength and ranking of their Stories. Abilities * Viewership of the dokkaebis' channels: Constellations are able to independently subscribe to and view the dokkaebis' livestreams of scenarios across the universe, without needing the dokkaebis to set up viewing screens for them. They may have to pay coins for this privilege if the channel is paid. ** Indirect messaging: Constellations subscribed to a certain channel can send indirect messages on it. These can be addressed to the incarnations being featured on said channel, or to the other constellations viewing the channel. Messages may contain approval, compliments, useful information, insults, requests, and/or more. Each indirect message costs 200 coins.Chapter 154 There is a character limit on how long an indirect message can be.Chapter 419 ** Coin sponsorship: Constellations can sponsor coins to incarnations featured on a channel. There is a minimum amount of coins which can be sponsored, depending on the channel, although there does not seem to be an upper limit. ** VIP membership: Becoming a VIP subscriber of a channel grants certain perks, such as being exempt from the cost of indirect messaging. * Contract formation: Constellations have the ability to form contracts with other inhabitants of the . ** Sponsor contract: Generally made between constellations and incarnations, this allows the constellation to grant their sponsored incarnation their own stigmas, as well as support them through coins and growth packages sold in the Dokkaebi Bag. The constellation takes responsibility for the incarnation; any actions made by the incarnation reflect upon their constellation sponsor. ** Stream contract: Generally made between constellations and dokkaebis, this contract requires the dokkaebi to feature the constellation's sponsored incarnation on their channel. In exchange, the dokkaebi receives part of the coins earned by the incarnation as a commission. The incarnation themself cannot intervene in the contract, it being made exclusively between the constellation and dokkaebi.Chapter 13 Category:Characters Category:Constellations